


Fixation

by Sorenalice



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenalice/pseuds/Sorenalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because ghosts are thought of in most fanfictions as pathological liars and this is one possible explanation why. And not many fics have really explored deeply into the nature of a ghostly obsession, what happens when its taken away, and a little bit of ghost psychology</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Because ghosts are thought of in most fanfictions as pathological liars and this is one possible explanation why. And not many fics have really explored the nature of a ghostly obsession. Also ghost psychology isn’t thought of much either.Post-PP because of reasons. Say hello to the only kind of sibling fluff I can write as an only child. Horrible angst. Danny’s behavior is based off of how someone I know acts when you cut them off from their addiction.

Maddie, Jack and Jazz Fenton huddled inside their home. The cold night air outside howled with contempt for the marauding spirits. Amity Park had been invaded by ghosts yet again. Danny had told them that he would take care of it, that they should just stay inside and stay safe.  
That had been four hours ago.  
Danny had been fighting non-stop, alone, for four hours. He’d even told Valerie to keep away. Danny was bound to be tired by now.  
The Fentonworks door swung open with a bang and Danny stumbled inside. He was covered in his red and green blood. A bone on his arm stuck out from underneath his skin. Half of his face was completely swollen and bruised. His eyes were glazed and he had a horrible limp.  
“I needa’ get bandaged up quick. I hafta get back out there soon.” he slurred.  
“Danny, sweetie, no. Let the GIW and Valerie handle it for a little while. We’ll call them. Just until you heal, okay?” his mother helped him into the kitchen and sat him down on the table as she spoke.  
“Nuh, I gotta protect people. They can’t get hurt.”  
“Danny. You’re staying here until we know for sure you’re alright.”  
“Maah, I’m fine! There’s nothing wrong wi’me.”  
Maddie raised her eyebrows and looked at her son incredulously.  
“So if I were to poke your stomach it wouldn’t hurt?”  
“Yea-OW!”  
Maddie prodded him mid sentence and cocked her head.  
“I didn’t think so, Danny. You will be staying here until you heal.”  
Danny grumbled as she got to cleaning his wounds. He flinched and yelped every so often, screaming when his bones were pushed back into place. Jack and Jazz helped wrap up his freshly cleaned injuries.  
Once they’d finished, Danny stood up shakily, still suffering from a bad concussion, and started towards the door.  
“Thanks, guys, but I better get back out there.”   
Jack grabbed the his shirt collar and pulled him back.  
“Son, you’re staying right here.”  
“No! I have to go!”  
“Danny, you’re staying here. Don’t make me get the Fenton Thermos!” Jazz threatened.  
“Please, guys. I need to go. Let me go.”  
Maddie and Jack looked at each other and nodded. Maddie ran down to the basement and Jack sat Danny down in a kitchen chair.   
“What’re you-?”  
Maddie hopped up the stairs and walked over to Danny. She held some thick, slightly glowing rope. He fought her the whole way, wiggling and grabbing at her hands weakly. She overpowered him easily, and tied him to the chair.  
“What are you doing?!” Danny nearly screamed  
“It’s for your own good, Danny.” His mother said quietly  
Maddie and Jack dragged Jazz out of the room. Leaving Danny struggling against the ropes and grunting.  
“What are you doing?” Jazz stared at her parents  
“Why did you tie him up?”  
Maddie sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Jack.  
“His obsession.” he said simply.  
“What?” Jazz’s face was pinched into a look of disbelief  
“All ghosts have something that ties them down to the world. Something that keeps them here. An obsession. A fixation. Something related to their last living thoughts or a passion in their life that keeps them going. For most ghosts, they can’t control their obsessions, like the Box Ghost. Danny can control his more because he’s only half ghost. His humanity softens his obsession and stops him from going overboard with it, apparently.”  
“But Danny doesn’t really have anything like that. I mean, other than space, but he’s not going and flying off into space all the time.”  
“No, but what will he drop anything for? Why does he cringe when he watches the news?”  
Jazz thought for a moment before her eyes grew wide with realization.  
“Saving people. Keeping everyone safe and happy.” her voice was hardly audible  
“That’s right. His obsession must be to keep people safe and happy. It also explains that hero complex the size of Saturn.” Jack chuckled at this before Maddie jumped in.  
“This is why we thought that all ghosts lied. They’ll do anything to carry out their obsessions. This is going to be really hard, Jazz. But Danny isn’t well enough to go back out there. He’ll probably get himself killed or permanently disabled. He’s probably going to say anything to get us to let him out. Anything, Jazz. He’ll say that it hurts, but it won’t, things like that. We can’t hold him accountable for whatever he says right now. He’s not in his right mind. He will try to manipulate you into letting him go. We need to take care of him, still, but don’t listen to anything he says. Think you can do that?”  
“Y-yeah, but-”  
“Your Father and I are going to go out and pick up some slack. We’ll call Valerie and the GIW. You can stay here with Danny. Call if you need us, alright. If you don’t really need help but want some, call Sam and Tucker. They’re good enough ghost hunters to make it over here safely.”  
Jazz nodded and her parents walked downstairs to grab some weapons and leave. She heard her Father talking to someone on the phone.   
Jazz walked into the kitchen, where her brother was sitting tied to a chair. He was her little brother, he wouldn’t try and manipulate her. Would he?  
His head dangled over his chest and his black hair hung over his eyes. He was completely still, other than the occasional breath.   
Jazz bumped into the counter and made a small noise. Danny’s head snapped up and he looked straight into her eyes. Jazz inhaled sharply when she saw his face.   
His eyes were completely green. Everything. His pupils, the whites of his eyes, everything was bright, glowing green. Shallow and empty. Void of anything distinguishing.  
“Jazz?” Danny’s voice broke with the word.  
“Jazz? Could you let me go? I really need to go. I need to save them. Please?”  
Jazz shook her head quickly.  
“Jazz. They need me. Please, let me go. I-I need to go.” Tears streamed down his face.  
“Please, Jazz. These ropes are too tight. I need to help them.”  
Jazz shook her head again and walked nervously to the kitchen window, looking out at the world.  
Jazz turned back to Danny. His head was hanging again. Tears dripped from his eyes.  
“Danny-”  
“Please. It hurts, Jazz.”  
Jazz’s breath caught in her throat. Her brother’s voice was barely understandable because of the cracking.  
‘I can’t do that, Danny.”  
“YES YOU CAN, JAZZ. YOU CAN UNTIE THESE ROPES. YOU CAN LET ME GO.”  
Jazz stepped away from her brother’s unexpected anger.  
“Danny- I- I can’t let you go.”  
Danny’s body shook with sobs.  
“Y-yes you can. Why are you doing this, Jazz? Why are you doing this to me?”  
Jazz ran out of the room, unable to hold back her tears. She dashed into the bathroom and closed the door. She sat on the toilet and calmed herself down, like she had done for years whenever something was getting to be too much.   
She walked back downstairs and sat on the couch. She flicked on the TV and turned it to a sitcom. She couldn’t deal with Danny just now.   
She watched for a while before she got bored and turned it off. She heard Danny’s voice calling her from the kitchen. Cautiously, she rose from her seat and stepped into the kitchen.  
Danny was looking up at her.  
“Jazz. I’m alright now. I’m actually kinda hungry. Could you get me out of these ropes?”   
A small smile graced his lips and his solid green eyes twinkled.  
“No, Danny.”  
His face fell   
“What? Why not? I promise I won’t try to get away. It’s just- these ropes are actually pretty tight. And I’m getting hungry.”  
Jazz shook her head.  
“Not until Mom and Dad get back home.”  
Danny’s look darkened dangerously.  
“Why? So you can run to them with all of your problems like you do the rest of the time? Face it- everything you are is because of them. Of course you’d want them to untie your little brother for you. Don’t have enough free will to do it yourself? Not strong enough?” He sneered at her. She glared at him. He knew her too well. He knew her insecurities. He knew everything. Her eyes widened and she backed away.  
“What, Jazz? Scared of you little brother? Do you need Mommy and Daddy to protect you from the mean ghost boy? ‘Cause I’m not being mean, really. I’m just stating the truth.”  
Jazz creased her eyebrows in anger. Her jaw twitching. He was striking all of her nerves. She turned to walk out of the room when Danny spoke again.  
“ Running away again, Jazz? Can’t handle the responsibility?” He laughed cruelly and Jazz whipped around and yelled.  
“Shut up, Danny. I know you can’t help it right now, but you’re being a jerk. I’m sorry if your freakish ghost half is making you miserable, but that’s no reason to come after me. I never did anything to deserve this, Ghost.” She stormed out of the room. Leaving Danny alone in the kitchen, his head hanging down over his shoulders.  
His eyes were blue, and tears streamed out of his eyes.


End file.
